Aux quatre saisons
by Elro
Summary: Ils dansent, dansent et tourbillonnent... et autres...
1. Eternels et éphémères

Ils dansent, dansent et tourbillonnent.

Depuis la nuit des temps,

Créés par les Valar

Amenés, blancs et purs

Des rives d'Aman.

Dansant et voltigeant,

Eclairant le monde de leur beauté.

Dispersés, éparpillés et secrets

Ils dansent et chantent pour eux.

Rêves des enfants

Des cris de joie à leurs rencontres.

Si beaux, si purs, si blancs,

Dansant, virevoltant et tourbillonant.

Mais adultes, les rêves envolés

Ils les redoutent et tremblent.

Si blancs, si purs, mordent.

Physique fragile, éphémère, on le sait

Mordent, coupent et tuent,

Danse glaciale, danse mortelle des armes sur les âmes

Les enfants les aiment

Eternels guerriers blancs.

Ephémères et éternels.

Etres contrastés, êtres compliqués.

Au milieu des farandoles

Encouragements et cris de joie

Et ils tournent, et virent, et volent de plus belle

Si unis, si blancs, si beaux

Un danseur seul est un danseur mort.

Pauvre mortel, tenter de les attraper,

C'est causer leur fin

Eux, danseurs si silencieux,

Sauvage, le pied qui les met à terre

Qui les cloue au sol.

D'un cri d'agonie, ils rejoignent leur nature chérie.

Dame Arwen,

Reine Arwen, à ta fenêtre,

Tu les entends chanter.

Tu les vois danser,

Et malgré le froid des mortels,

Tu te souviens d'eux,

Tu les sens vivre et virevolter de leurs danses infinies.

Oui, Belles-Gens.

Il neige sur Arda.

* * *

_(imaginé sous les flocons du 22 Fevrier 2005, et écrit ce même jour, sous le regard mauvais de la prof de civilisation britannique)_


	2. D'or et d'ocre

_Voilà, je ne m'attendais pas à continuer sur ce thème, mais la beauté du paysage a frappé et voila ce que ça donne !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que pour le premier. Je remercie d'ailleurs mes très parfaitement adorables revieweurs, je vous zaimeuh ! Les deux suivants viendront un jour ! _

* * *

Dorures des sous bois,

Où tout craque et crisse sous les pas,

Vieillards décharnés

Jeunes prétentieux

Sa pavanent et se chamaillent,

Dans leurs vêtements dorés.

L'or le plus ocré,

L'ocre le plus doré ?

Ils les font admirer,

Se battant pour des regards,

Arrachant une à une les parures voisines

Qui tombent sur le sol,

Pour se désêcher et disparaître,

Loin de leur ocre doré,

De leur or ocré.

Ainsi se préparent à la vie de l'hiver

A l'hiver de leur vie,

Jusqu'à la mort de l'hiver,

S'il n'est l'hiver de leur mort.

Et durant ces chamailleries

Lui se dresse autant que faire se peut,

De toute sa hauteur courbée,

De ses vieilles jambes arquées,

Tendant ses doigts noueux et décharnés,

Vers le ciel bleu, gris et nuageux,

Et à travers les fripes dorées, ocrées,

Les ultimes rayons de soleil

Réchauffent sa vieille ossature,

Le préparant, parmi ses voisins,

A l'arrivée imminente de l'hiver,

Où nul doré, nul ocré,

Ne réchauffera le coeur du Vieil Homme Saule.


	3. Mère de vies

Voilà à quoi on pense quand on bronze à l'ombre d'un tamaris sur la belle île de Folegandros !

Merci pour vos reviews ! calin

A mon Poney que j'aime, à mes béta que j'adore, et à tous mes lecteurs préférés, je vous offre l'avant dernier volet des Quatre Saisons, place à l'été.

* * *

Je suis belle et immense, 

Sous le chaud soleil d'été,

Je change au fil des humeurs,

Bleue, verte, grise et noire,

Douce comme une caresse,

Dangereuse comme un rapace.

Cette dualité les attire,

Les hommes.

J'attire tous leurs regards,

J'occupe toutes leurs pensées,

Docile et sauvage,

Mortelle et attentionnée,

Femme aux quatre visages.

Elles, elles me haïssent,

Elles, elles me jalousent,

Quand je fais danser leurs époux,

Au rythme même de leur amour,

De notre amour,

De mon amour,

J'ai en mon sein,

Porté bien des enfants,

Noyé bien des amants,

Hommes et princes,

Marins et manants,

Femme aux quatres visages,

Hommes des quatre rivages,

Avec toujours, les vagues du temps,

En guise de noces funèbres.

Je tue, je ris,

Je porte, je console,

Je pleure, je donne vie,

Moi, Belegaer,

Mère de vies,

Moi, Belegaer,

Mer de vie.


End file.
